The Twinkle
by ILoveFanFic76
Summary: "And just like that, the twinkle was gone." Alex saves Mitchie's life. Warning: Major character death. Also, the descriptions of things in the story don't exactly paint a pretty picture. Rated M for safety.


**Author's Note:** Hey everyone :) I don't really know how to introduce this one but it's not a happy story so if you're looking for a good ending, I suggest you turn around now. I'm not sure why I wrote this but it's been in my head for a bit so I thought I'd get it out.

Also, this was written using very little research. Just the basics.

**I don't own Mitchie, Alex, Camp Rock, or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

><p>It started out like any other night did. Mitchie and Alex stepped hand-in-hand out of a small restaurant and into the pouring rain at the end of one of their many casual dates. Mitchie stopped at the door to give Alex a quick kiss on the cheek. Looking at Alex, Mitchie found her favorite part of her girlfriend's eyes.<p>

_The twinkle_. Mitchie was in love with the little sparkle that Alex had when they looked at each other. When they first started dating, Alex felt awkward when Mitchie would just stare into her eyes but when Mitchie explained that she was getting lost in the twinkle, Alex found it more and more endearing and began to embrace it.

They walked carefully towards the parking lot at the opposite end of the long block. The area they were in was not very well lit, so they had to pay attention to where they were walking in order to avoid an embarrassing fall.

The girls had been in a serious relationship for almost 2 years, so tripping in front of each other wouldn't cause any shame, but it'd definitely ruin the romantic mood they were both in.

As they were nearing the midpoint of the block, Mitchie heard whining coming from the other side of the street. She squinted, trying to look through the falling raindrops, and saw and orange cat with its paw stuck in a rain gutter cover. Mitchie moved to step into the road but stopped when she felt Alex's hand on her arm.

"What are you doing? It's pouring." Alex said loudly over the sound of the rain.

"There's a cat over there that's got its paw stuck. I'm just gonna go free it so it can find it's way home. I'll be right back. Hold the umbrella." Mitchie handed the umbrella they were sharing to Alex as she jogged into the street.

Mitchie made her way over to the small animal and carefully slid its paw from in between the bars of the grate. The cat scurried off and Mitchie as approached the middle of the road, a loud engine roared as a car was turning the corner at an impossible speed.

Mitchie looked up and saw the headlights.

"Mitchie, get out of the way!" Alex yelled.

But Alex's call fell on deaf ears. Mitchie was frozen in fear, too scared to even blink. She just stood there with wide eyes.

In a split second, Alex dropped the umbrella and ran into the street to where Mitchie was petrified. She mustered up all of the strength she had and lunged herself into Mitchie in order to push her out of the car's path.

Mitchie hit the ground with such force that the back of her head slammed down onto the ground. She was dazed for a second but snapped out of her trance when she heard the screech of tires.

Mitchie shot up into a sitting position when she saw Alex's silhouette illuminate in the bright lights as the car made contact.

"Alex! NO!" Mitchie screamed .

Alex's left side was crushed on impact. Her entire body wend limp and crumpled onto the hood of the car.

There was a sickening crack in the air as Alex's head collided with the windshield, almost going right through it.

The vehicle came to a harsh stop and Alex's body awkwardly rolled onto the pavement with a loud thud.

Alex laid on her right side, her head resting on her outstretched arm.

Mitchie scrambled to her feet, only to drop back to her knees when she reached her motionless lover.

At first, she thought Alex was already dead but then she saw her chest move ever so slightly. It wasn't much, but it was enough for now.

She put her one hand in front of herself to lean on and the other was hovering over Alex, unsure of whether touching her would be detrimental to the situation. Mitchie felt her heart collapse as she scanned over Alex for the first time.

Alex's lower half was bleeding profusely from actually being hit with the car. Mitchie scanned up the rest of her body. Her left arm was resting on her waist, slowly gaining large bruises all over. When Mitchie's eyes reached Alex's face, she lost it. Alex had a severe-looking head wound from the impact of the windshield. Her left eye was swelling up and began to develop a black and blue cloud in the surrounding area.

There was so much blood.

Mitchie looked up when she heard the sound of the offending car's doors opening.

A man who looked like he could be in his early 30's and _clearly_ intoxicated tumbled out of the driver's seat.

"Oh my god." He panicked. His eyes widened as he realized what he had done. Not wanting to deal with the situation, he took off staggering off into dark.

"Hey, come back!" Mitchie yelled. But he just kept moving.

"Fucking coward." Mitchie said to herself as she turned her attention back to Alex. Her emergency instincts kicked in and she quickly pulled out her phone to call for help.

"Hello? I need an ambulance right now! My girlfriend was hit by a drunk driver. Please just send someone over...Thanks."

She looked at Alex again.

"Alex, I'm _so_ sorry I didn't move out of the way in time. I just froze up. If I had just moved, you wouldn't have had to jump in and we'd both be on our way home right now. I'm sorry, but I need you to wake up...C'mon. Please wake up? For me?...Please. I-I can't lose you. Not now...not ever. Just come back to me. Help is on the way. All you have to do is wake up. I've never asked you for anything, but I'm _begging_ now. Please just try."

Mitchie's cries were drowned out by the rain. She decided to give Alex time because she was positive Alex could hear her. Alex had to hear her.

After what felt like hours (but was only about a minute) of staring at Alex, willing her to wake up, Mitchie saw light movement in Alex's eyes.

"Come on, Alex. You can do this. Just open your eyes. I know you can hear me."

Trying her hardest, Alex was able to very slowly lift her eyelids. Her right eye was only half-way open and already starting to droop again, while her left eye was only cracked due to the swelling. She blinked slowly.

"Alex." Mitchie sighed. She was relieved that Alex was awake but knew they weren't exactly out of the woods. Alex wasn't fully there. She was looking right at Mitchie but it was obvious that her brain was unable to register her surroundings. Mitchie guessed that hitting the windshield so hard gave Alex head trauma.

The only hope Mitchie had was _the twinkle_. It was still there. Despite all the pain that Alex was in, and all the hurt, the twinkle was still glistening through.

Mitchie sat back on her heels and let took a deep breath. As much as Mitchie hoped, it didn't seem like Alex was going to respond any time soon. She hung her head.

The rain slowed down to a light sprinkle and Mitchie heard a faint whimper from the ground. She snapped her head back up just as Alex blinked again.

Alex started to shift her left arm towards Mitchie.

"Don't move. You might hurt yourself more." Mitchie warned.

Of course, Alex had always been a stubborn girl so she ignored her girlfriend's words and slowly rested a weak hand on Mitchie's knee. Mitchie put one hand on Alex's and wiped a falling tear with the other.

"Mitch..." Alex's voice was almost pitiful. It came out in a slurred whisper, no doubt from some sort of brain damage.

"Alex?"

"Mitchie..."

"What is it?"

"I-I...love...y-..." Alex's voice trailed off as her final breath escaped her lungs.

_And just like that, the twinkle was gone._

Mitchie could have sworn she saw it fade right before her eyes.

"Alex? Alex...Alex! No, no, no, no, you _can't_ do this. You can't just leave me here. You're all I have! Just do what you did before and wake up! Come on!"

...No response...

Mitchie broke down again. She took the hand that was on her knee and brought it up for a kiss.

It was still warm.

She gently returned Alex's lifeless hand to the ground and looked up at the car.

Mitchie could feel nothing but pure, unadulterated anger rise up inside of her. Suddenly, everything went white and in a blind rage, she threw her fist into the back window on the driver's side. The glass shattered and Mitchie screamed as she felt the inside of her wrist being sliced open by a jagged piece of glass that was sticking out. Clutching her gushing arm, she collapsed onto the floor in a heap of tears. She was now all alone in the middle of this street with her dead girlfriend's body lying six feet away from her.

Mitchie's hysterical cries and screams sent her into her own world. Everything around her was tuned out.

All sounds were muffled all sights were blurred. Mitchie didn't even notice the red and white lights of the ambulance coming toward her.

She didn't notice the cop _or_ the paramedic trying to talk to her.

She didn't notice the coroner zipping Alex's body up in an oversized black bag.

She was only brought out of her trance when someone had shone a bight light into her eyes. As the EMT was checking her responsiveness, he told Mitchie to look in different directions. When she looked up towards the sky, she saw it.

Right above where Mitchie was, just south of the Big Dipper, a single star was sparkling brighter than any she had ever seen before.

"_That's the twinkle_." Mitchie whispered to herself with a sad smile as she was brought into the ambulance and taken to the hospital.

From then on, every time Mitchie looked up at the night sky and saw the star, she knew that Alex was looking down at her, protecting her just as she did that fateful night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so sorry if this was a bit of a downer. Again, I have no idea how I thought of it. I'm having some severe writer's block and this just kinda popped in. I've never written anything sad before, so I apologize if this isn't up to any kind of standards. Also, sorry for any grammar, spelling mistakes, and awkward sentences.<strong>

**I tried so hard to stray away from cliches in this, but they just had to be there. I'm sorry. I had to say "that fateful night" hahaha It's a tragedy must.**

**On a lighter note, can anyone tell me why I ship Alex Russo and Jess Mariano (from Gilmore Girls) _SO _hard? lol I feel like they'd make a cute couple. I liked Gilmore Girls before I got into Wizards and when I saw Dean on WOWP, he reminded me of a Disney-fied Jess. And he's my favorite out of all of Alex's boyfriends. That's probably why I ship Alex and Jess so much. It's still weird to me :)**

**I'll also warn you that I ramble a lot. Like just now so know that I am aware of it and I'm trying to cut down haha**


End file.
